1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steam power and more particularly to a steam power generating system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For engine, the traditional gasoline engine and diesel engine not only generate harmful gas, but about 50% fuels are transformed into engine overheating heat during the process of burning. When this kind of engine rotates a crankshaft, its cost is very high and may cause abrasion and weight, etc. Therefore, the power-source device of transforming steam into mechanical power is installed in engine in order to manufacture piston-style steam engine and steam turbine engine. For piston-style steam engine, it is gradually eliminated because low efficiency of heat conversion and environment pollution; and the steam turbine engine is widely used in thermal power plants.